kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Drenched, the Past, and the Scorching Combo
is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. This episode marks the debut of Latorartar Combo and Dr. Kiyoto Maki, as well as the revelation of Eiji's past. Synopsis A serial bomber tied to a nest of Yummies leads to Eiji to reveal his past to Hina and forces him to encounter a strange man he believes is Mezool's victim. Plot At the Cous Coussier, Hina forces Ankh to feed her brother's body during the party with Eiji calming him down as Erika arrives in a cat girl costume to collect Kougami's fee for his services. But the party comes to an abrupt end when an explosion is heard and Eiji runs out to investigate. With Hina following him, Eiji finds a destroyed car before telling the others to run as he hears another bomb that explodes with a splash. Eiji then sees a strange man with a puppet on his shoulder and a Cell Medal before following the Taka Candroids to the location of the Same Yummy. Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight the Yummy, realizing that it is connected to the explosion, before the monster escapes. Learning that the Same Yummy to be one of many Yummy created by Mezool from Ankh, Eiji is troubled when he hears that the Same Yummy and its siblings are feeding on someone's desire to destroy things. Meanwhile, while the other Greeed feast on the Same Yummy, Kazari admits that he is upset that Kamen Rider OOO has his Lion Medal and that someone else is meddling in their affairs. The next day, Eiji learns of another bomb attack and admits to Hina that he is taking the chain of events personally, revealing how he got caught up in civil war and was powerless to save a girl who was killed in an explosion. Though tempted to follow the mysterious man from earlier when he sees him, Eiji is forced to go after a new Same Yummy as he becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight it. Even after becoming Takatorartar, Kamen Rider OOO is unable to catch the Same Yummy as Mezool and Gamel arrive to intercept. With no other choice, Kamen Rider OOO uses the Lion Medal to become Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo whose light consumes Mezool. As Ankh manages to steal four of Mezool's Core Medals before Gamel is forced to get her away from harm, Kamen Rider OOO destroys the Same Yummy with the Liodias Scanning Charge. Soon after, as Ankh takes the Core Medals from him, a weakened Eiji sees the man with the puppet, identified by Ankh to be an observer. The man reveals that he knows who the bomber really is and has been keeping an eye on him so he can see Kamen Rider OOO's power first hand before taking his leave. Later, as the mysterious man, Kougami Foundation scientist Kiyoto Maki, arrives to the celebrate the Kougami Biotech Laboratory's tenth year, the real bomber Toru Tadano is busy building a new bomb as a new Same Yummy is about to hatch. Core Medals *'Medals used:' **Head - Taka, Lion **Arms - Tora **Legs - Batta, Cheetah *'Combos used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takatorartar, Latorartar Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, . *'Viewership': 7.8% *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***Two Tora Medals ***One Cheetah Medal **Blue ***+Two Unagi Medals ***+Two Tako Medals *The episode title refers to water bombs, Eiji's past, and the Latorartar Combo. *Shintaro Goto did not appear in this episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Drenched, the Past, and the Scorching Combo, A Fist, an Experiment, and a Super Bike, A Traveler, a Swallowtail, and a Celebrity and An Eel, the World, and the Gravity Combo. DSTD08613-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08613-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ずぶぬれと過去と灼熱コンボ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ずぶぬれと過去と灼熱コンボ｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode